Tears Do Commit Suicide
by HanaChou
Summary: Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place, suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace, suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste...I will love you until the end of time, until my dying day... Tears do commit suicide, and so does her heart. Naruto X Hinata.
1. Chapter 1

**Tears Do Commit Suicide**

**Pairing:** Naruto X Hinata  
**Author:** BubbleWarrior32  
**Song Disclaimer:** I do not own the song 'Come What May'

* * *

**Chapter One - The Deafening Silence Of My Heart**

Walls fell down, blood and dead bodies scattered throughout the village. Some men lying dead are some people I have met and became my friend. I can blurry see my hands trembling and swimming on my blood. The maroon and dried color of blood staining every part of me. With the depts of everything I could only see nothing but fog. I tried to swallow but my throat was too dry, even tried to stand but my legs seemed paralyzed. A shadow's conquering me as I bat my eyelash trying to make a clearer view of who was coming towards me? Was it Naruto? Is it he?  
My thought of him made me smile. Barely.

The man stooped down to carry me, Kiba gave me a tired look. Dirty. Tired. Hopeless.  
His heartbeat did calm me, like how it beats. Calm, tired..restless.

I don't know what was happening, everything has been covered fogged, dust floating in the humid air. All I remembered was his face, crying out my name. He was fury in red, giving out all he can with Kyuubi. He gave everything. . . then I flew because there was an explotion, fire...blood.

My heart stopped with the thought of it and it skipped its beat. Kiba turned his glance on me asking me if I was alright. I read his lips but I couldn't hear anything. I can hear my heart beating, I can hear the wind push the dust to our direction. The people stood: halting. Kiba tried to fight the fog and searched why everyone stopped.

Kakashi looked at me, worried and sad. He's eyes widened as he heard a cry.  
'He's done' he sighed. From two meters away I could sense him trying to stop breathing, controlling...Why? What has happened?

I was wrong, it was not the humidity that made it hard to see. It seemed that the blood becomes the air I breathe. People crying and children were trembling. it was not the air that was wrong, it was everything that fell down back to the ground.

Something was wrong.

Where is Naruto?

"what is wrong Kiba?"

"Nothing" His voice was too shocked with what he can now see with his eyes that I couldn't even imagine. What has happened?  
Is it about Tsunade? Sasuke? ...Naruto?

The thought of it made my blood from up to my head. making me dizzy, unstable. Pale. Dead.

"Let me down Kiba.." I whispered, his face blank and I know he has heard me. "Kiba, let me down" I leaned towards him and fought his arms..falling on my feet. I felt myself alive, my hands trembling and my heart restless.

I tried to breathe but my lungs compressed hard and tight..and so was my heart. My hands trembled in fear and my throat burns. My tear rolls on my cheeks, as my throat burns from keeping my cry silent. It burns and cries to shout everything. Cry out my heart.

My knees weakened as I try to approach the man lying on the ground, not breathing.  
I tried to run but my feet stopped and collapsed. I felt like a corpse, breathing, dying. Immortal dying every second. Gathering my strength, I  
tried to run, walk...even crawl. What's this? Is it my hand trembling? Is it me cold?

Why was he not moving?

"N-Naruto. Hey Naruto, wake up. Naruto, it's done. You've done it. You saved us. Naruto" I sounded like a five year old girl crying before a cat. Crying before someone who won't even move. Someone...resting.

My sentence has been pasued every word with sobs butting in.  
I tapped him chest, his face.

He opened his eyes..His eyes got little life left. His smile remaining on his face as he touch my cheeks with his calloused, cold, dusted hands, whispering words I can't hear. Have I been deaf of the loud beats of my heart?

My chest moves from the nervousness this brings me. I felt like I am dying. I felt like...nothing makes sense anymore.

"Don't die on me Naruto. I know you're a strong man. You still have to be a Hokage! You still have to change the world. Save everyone..save me..Be happy with us. Live with us..." I stutter with words I don't know why I am saying.

My fingers tremble in fear as I run them through his blonde hair. I have never imagined myself doing this. having his head on my lap with me combing his hair neat with my fingers on a battle field, on a fresh died war with him only a few minutes left.

"Hinata, thank you" His tired voice lingered in my ears, echoing. Slowly, he lifts himself up, keeping himself closer and his lips touching mine and my tears flowing still. My hair covered us but everyone stood watching. My eyes closed, savoring the moment, praying that the time would stand still.  
That the time stop moving, that my heart will keep as warm as it is.

* * *

**_Never knew I could feel like this_**  
**_Like I've never seen the sky before_**  
**_Want to vanish inside your kiss_**  
**_Everyday I love you more and more_**

* * *

He pulled and smiles, laying his back on my chest, leaning on my weak body as I cradle him.  
I smiled but my tears kept rolling, wetting his hair.

His smell never changed, it's still smells like the hot summer breeze.

I can see Tsunade run with wound on her shoulders untreated, Ino and Sakura were right behind her. My hope rose, "Naruto..Naruto, Tsunade-sama is here, you'll be alright. You'd just need to rest." I assured. My voice trembling. My voice didn't seem like me. I didn't sound like me. My hiccups surely made it impossible for him to understand what I was saying.

Tsunade laid him down on the ground but his hands never letting go of mine. "Hinata, I won't stay too long"  
I kept my tears still, my throat burning, itching, crying to shout and cry but I held it still. Shaking my head, feeling every nerve of my brain throb.

"Listen, I won't stay for too long. Listen" His voice was unusually soft, calm, sad.  
I felt everyone stare at me, his eyes were warm but weak. Tsunade and the others began to heal most of his wounds, spending their chakkra for the sake of his life. He paused and tried breathing more comfortably. I stroked his hands, creating warmth on his cold ones.

"Promise me that you'll be happy, strong, free for yourself...not for me, I never would want to see you unhappy"  
I nodded, my hands trembled, kissing his forehead again and again. Filling him with my love.

"lastly, don't forget me..don't forget this. Don't forget this confession, because i love you"

* * *

_**Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place**_  
_**Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace**_  
_**Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste**_  
_**It all revolves around you**_

* * *

My mouth stopped from trembling and let out a loud cry.  
"Stop. Stop! STOP! Save it. Tell it to me later. Tell it to me when you're fine, when you're healed. Tell it to me when you can stand, when you're well. Stop. STOP! I love you. I love you more. Tell me, tell me again but later-"  
"I love you"

"I said STOP!"  
"I love you, Hinata Hyuuga. Be mine"

His hands were strong as he pulls me locking my lips with his. My eyes flushing out all the tears away. I wanted not to pull away. I wanted to let every one stop breathing so I'd feel like the time stopped. I want to shout. I want to cry. I want to let him live.

I have never felt so wild. I have never felt like I would want to shout at him to stop kissing, stop talking and save his energy...but I was restless, hopeless.  
He breaks it off, smiling.

* * *

**_Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings_**  
**_Telling me to give you everything_**

* * *

People began to crowd, everyone crying as I cradle him. Slapping his face, waking him up. Nothing mattered.

For the countless times I felt down, this is the time I felt most helpless. I realized that those times I was afraid was no match to this day. No match to this. No match to me losing him.

I stopped and came back at my senses, my hands trembled but I tried giving him my chakkra, giving everything that could revive him."Hinata, if you do that-"

I sobbed, facing where the voice came from. Tsunade.  
" Just for another kiss. Just for another word. Just for one night. Just for one day, to be with him again. To be together again. In peace, without war. Just to be with you again I'd rather die" I begged, I prayed, I cried. I shouted...what could it take for him to live a day just to be with me again? What price should I pay?

My hands gently placed on his heart, feeling his cold body lay on the warm sand of the ground.

Sakura hugged me from behind, kneeling and burying her face on my shoulder.

I didn't care. I softly caressed his hands on my cheeks again, trying to comfort myself with his cold hands. Everyone stood around us, their hearts crying with their eyes focused on me. My father stood in front of me, but I declined his sad stares.

The sky fell gray and soon after the rain poured. Washing away everything with water, washing his blood, the dirt, the angst...  
Making me feel invisible, my tears unseen and my cry unheard.

I felt nothing but numb.  
My heart quenched and my eyes felt useless.  
Everyone was around us, too few to notice but too many to count.

For some reasons I felt my heart jump. For some reasons I knew I was happy. for once.  
Because of him. Because I knew he loved me..

* * *

Everything felt soft. I could barely open my eyes, they were unbelievably heavy and tired. Everything was too familiar. Have I been sleeping? Was it all a dream?  
I'm covered with plaster, medical aids, with leaves and bruises. My reflection was unrecognizable. My hair has been cut short just like when I was young. Just like the first time I saw him.  
Naruto.

My eyes shifted to the door, sensing someone coming in and not bothering to try to see who it was with my Byakkugan.

It was Tsunade.  
She had a broken hand plastered with white cloth. her eyes tired but her face was clear.

Today was so unlike the day that passed.

"Hinata, I came to make sure you're doing alright"

"What day is it?" I asked. Not bothering if I asked impolitely.  
My eyes did not meet hers but I stared only at my hands which he held still. Which held his still.

"It has been two weeks"

Again, the burning sensation in my throat felt unavoidable. Just when I thought I couldn't let out any tear fall.

"Tsunade-sama. You're kidding. Stop.-"  
"Hinata, you have to face it. Naruto-"

"Stop. Stop! STOP!"

_"Stop. Stop! STOP! Save it. Tell it to me later. Tell it to me when you're fine, when you're healed. Tell it to me when you can stand, when you're well. Stop. STOP! I love you. I love you more. Tell me, tell me again but later-"_  
_"I love you"_

"Tell me, Tsunade-sama. Have I not been dreaming? It wasn't all a nightmare? I wasn't wounded because of a mission? It was all real? Tell me it isn't true. Tell me he's alive. Tell me that this is a dream. Tell me! Naruto-kun can't...Tell me that this is a dream. Please tell me"

"Hinata, you'd be hearing a lie."

* * *

_**Come what may **_  
_**I will love you until my dying day  
**_

* * *

**END OF THE CHAPTER.**

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** I am planning to do three or less more chapters. Please support, review, follow, and read my stories! Hope my feeling flowed through your veins too! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Tears Do Commit Suicide**

**Author: BubbleWarrior32**  
**Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Drama**

**a/n:** I am cutting this story into 6 chapters only and hopefully i get to finish it before May. :) Please do review! and pack up a lots of tissue too. I promise you there will be a happy ending though I killed Naruto-kun (TT_TT)  
**disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto and the songs too.  
**'Six degrees of separation-the script'**

* * *

**Chapter Two - Six Degrees Of Separation**

Hinata looked directly at the sun above her, not caring if it would later burn her eyes. Maybe it was better that way. That way, she may not see the smiles across the people in her village. Smiles that forgot about grieving.

Smiles. She tried curving her lips once more but then it gave her the creeps-there was just no warmth.

It has been three years now and here she was, standing in her ANBU uniform across her opened window, blood covered. Hinata Hyuuga, 21 and alone.

There has been rumors on how her emotions died after he did. His face was carved out in the mountain of the Hokage, he was hero, he was Naruto.

**_What's the best way no one knows, yeah, _**  
**_Meditate, get hypnotized._**  
**_Anything to take from your mind._**  
**_But it won't go_**

Her pale eyes darted towards the door with her Byakugan focused on her father, silently yet firmly knocking on her door. She walked towards its direction, hands by her side, her emotionless mask of a bear hanging on her belt and her hair tied up in a high ponytail. It wasn't as usual that Hiashi would knock on her door - at least knock.

Pale and cold eyes met its mirror sibling. Hiashi was a tall man, making Hinata look up at him but at the moment - she felt no fear. Respect, yes. Formality, yes. Fear?  
After Naruto's death and a month passing, Hinata was confined in her own room. Her emotions dying within, there will always be an awkward explanation whenever Kiba would throw her a nervous smile. He was one of her finest friends, good shinobis.

Hiashi sighed and spoke no more, just walked away from the room and led her to his study. If there was anything new in their compound, it would be the temperature. The wood always felt as if it has never been stepped on. It was shiny, it was concrete, strong, it was cold. The corridor stretched forward as they neared the study, big pieces of wood was pushed as they both entered.

Her fingers pulled and removed her black choker as she breathed in. Hiashi stopped walking and pivoted towards her. Glancing over the blood she has yet not removed from another assassination. There was something in her father's eyes that melted her, since Naruto's death, he showed warmth.

Slowly her shoulders bent forward, her eyes falling on the calendar, then to a picture. They were in her father's study, yet there was a calendar printed on his table, then a few pictures of his children, his wife and there was a picture that did not belong to him-personally. It was Naruto's picture in a steel frame.  
He watched her daughter slump from her former glorious stance, sulking her breath in.

"Let it go" Hiashi said, his voice bouncing on the huge and high walls of his study. The white light illuminating it as the books and scrolls of different sizes decorated the room.

Her eyes looked at her fathers, her shoulders bending more, her back thrown forward. Then she let her tear fall, followed by a few sobs and calls of the former ninja's name.

If there was anything Hiashi was left to do was watch his daughter cry, pat her back a bit, and then when she's too tired and when tears refuse to slip from her eyes, he would hug her.

It has been three years since this tradition started.

Three years ever since Naruto left.

Three years ever since Hinata died with him.

Three years ever since Hinata decided she would only let her tears slip from her eyes - on just one day.

* * *

Hinata walked over the Hokage's office, she was summoned-again. Her knuckles found their way knocking, earning a silent 'hnn' of the now-Hokage.

Her eyes met Shikamaru's. There were piles of papers on his table, six finished cigarettes on the crystal ash tray and a cup of caffeinated coffee - and just like the former Hokage, he had a secretary with him - Sai.

If there was a year that changed the universe, it would be the year Naruto died. Tsunade handed the position to Shikamaru and stepped down from her crown and began to work as the head of the Hospital.

His eyes lingered on her porcelain skin as he sighed the words 'troublesome'. "You summoned me"

"I did. I have a mission for you before I let you retire"

The Hyuuga blinked. Had she done something wrong? Why would the Hokage dismiss her?

"You are dismissing me?" Hinata asked before swallowing. She was again on her usual ANBU attire she never felt tired of wearing. Behind these armors she was naked, without these armors - she is the old Hinata Hyuuga.

"I am taking you to a life-long mission" He said, leaving her blinking a couple of times before restraining herself from asking again. He closed the folder he signed and sighed again.

Nara looked at the Hyuuga and opened his lips apart, "You have done enough. We also need trainers and group teachers - since you're already a jounin. I am assigning you to the children's ward."

"Hokage-sama, is that the mission?" He heard her ask as he signed another document. _How rude, reading while talking to someone he summoned._

"The Kyuubi is again fused into a child, and I want_ you_ to take care of the child. Here is the file."

_...and I can't say no, because it's a mission._

"Hinata-san, I hope you're not thinking that I gave it because of Naruto. For an instance, you are perfect for this" Hinata nodded, giving him a nod before getting the white folder. "Your mask?"

Her fingers caressed the folder as she looked down on the smoking Hokage, "Father asked you to dismiss me?"

Hesitant, she unclasped her bear mask and handed it to the Hokage.

For the answer, she just received a 'hn'

* * *

**_First, you think the worst is a broken heart_**  
**_What's gonna kill you is the second part_**  
**_And the third, is when your world splits down the middle_**

The child was small, he had huge eyes staring at her. All information she needed was written on the file the Hokage gave her. Shouta Nakahara, age 4.

"A-are you g-going to be the one t-to take c-care of me?" The small boy asked, his jet black hair covering almost half of his face, his green eyes sparkling towards her. He reminded her of Gaara with a hair of Sasuke but then again, it was a mirror of who she was.

"Hai, Sho-kun. My name is Hinata Hyuuga" She said, stooping down to the boy's level and giving him a reassured look. "Are you ready to go now, your bag's all packed?" "Hai, Sho is a good boy"

Hinata picked up the black bag and started walking towards the door when she felt a tug on the hem of her black fitted shirt - to where her mask is supposed to hang.

"A-are you mad b-because you will take care of me?" He asked, big eyes again locked with hers.  
"I..I am not mad"

"But every one's angry at me. T-They called me a-"  
"Shou-kun, I am not mad" She repeated, not holding the boy's hand with hers, linking them.

"Then Hyuuga-sama, can I call you.."  
"Hmm?" Hinata hummed, again looking at the small kid who seemed to have a hard time walking her pace.

"Can I call you mama?"

* * *

**_And fourth, you're gonna think that you fixed yourself_**

_"So I heard about the Kyuubi was infused in a child again" Hiashi asked Tsunade who was standing beside her desk with her name proud etched on a glass that sat perfectly on the mahogany. _

_Tsunade - Head Doctor._

_"The child was strong enough, an orphan too"_

_"Let Hinata take the child" The older Hyuuga said, her eyes now flying towards the green eyes of the lady in front of him._

_"It will remind her of Naruto, you're a sadist Hiashi"_  
_"She needs someone to take care of. I am handing my position to Hanabi"_

_The blonde looked over the Hyuuga and tilted her head, waiting for him to continue his words. "I wouldn't push Hinata to marry someone for the position"_

_"You thought of it?"  
"She will live a normal life, live on her own, raise the child - maybe even marry when the time comes. Hinata, is too fragile"_

_"Hiashi, you are here for another business" Tsunade said, claiming back the attention of the older man, "It also is about your daughter...it's about her x-ray"  
_

_Sad pale and dull white orbs looked at the doctor who held a medical clip, his daughter's name printed over it. Slowly, his eyes met again with the woman's - and without looking over to the papers Tsunade was handing him, he shook his head. "I know"_

* * *

"This is where we're living from today" Hinata said, slowly and gently tugging the small hands entwined with hers. It was not a really small apartment, she rented a two roomed flat with three comfort rooms-hers of course has her own tub, a small island kitchen and a dinning table. A small living room. A 85 square meter flat.

"Woaaah! So big!" His eyes went big as he awed at the black leather couch. "D-do I have a room too?"

Hinata nodded, her lips slightly curving as she pointed the blue door. His small and short legs carried him to the said room, awing again, he found himself dazzled on how he loved the decorations.

And for a while, Hinata almost thought she'd be better.

_**No there's no starting over, **_  
_**Without finding closure, **_  
_**You'd take them back, **_  
_**No hesitation, **_  
_**That's when you know you've reached the sixth degree of separation**_

Her eyes fluttered as she caressed the small forehead of the boy beside her who was cuddling her waist as if it was the only branch that could save him from falling. For a while, she held on to the boy. Breathing his newly showered fragrance - summer breeze.

_"Then Hyuuga-sama, can I call you.."_  
_"Hmm?" Hinata hummed, again looking at the small kid who seemed to have a hard time walking her pace._

_"Can I call you mama?"_

_Naruto-kun..._

And for a while, she let herself smile a bit.  
She's raising a boy, a boy maybe she would consider her own - own with Naruto. After all, the boy...is also a vessel like how Naruto was before.

* * *

**_A/N: and i old you guys i am giving this story a happy ending. i hope you guys review. please? and follow? and favorite? thank you!_**


End file.
